


In The Heat of Fantasies

by OneColoredLily



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dreaming, F/M, Love, Nalu - Freeform, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneColoredLily/pseuds/OneColoredLily
Summary: Get a glimpse into Natsu's mind as his dreams wonder into heated territory. At the same time, what will Lucy possibly do when she discovers what her beloved dragon slayer is dreaming about?





	In The Heat of Fantasies

In the haze of the mid-morning, Lucy opens her eyes and stretches her body, loving the sensation of loosening muscles. After such a long day yesterday fulfilling lah-di-dah for those around her, unable to say no when she owes certain people favors and others having mastered the art of the doe-eye look, it was such a wonder to come home to her fluffy bed and sleep like the dead.

Judging from the ample amount of sunlight streaming through the bedroom window beside her, she figures it must be time to get up and start the day. It's been awhile since her last mission and rent is unfortunately due soon. It's time to find a good paying mission, but it's hard to do that when the bed is so warm and inviting.

Movement that shakes the mattress compels Lucy to look over her shoulder, finding Natsu in his usual preferred sleeping position on his back, unaware of the world as he continues to delude the sunrise. He's absolutely adorable. His sleeping face chisels away five years of age and his light snore is a content sound for Lucy to hear.

Deciding that she doesn't have to move away from the comfort of the bed just yet, she turns around and lie on her side that faces Natsu. Delicate fingers curl like the paws of a cat up by her chest. Between the two of them on a nice summer morning, the blankets have been pushed down to their hips. It allows her to memorize Natsu's bare abdomen in peace and to enjoy the coolness of the air around them.

There's a slight hiccup in Natsu's breathing and his eyebrows furrow in concentration. She finds it funny when his hands that are held up by the sides of his head flex like he's trying to grab something. He must be having one vivid dream for his body to move like that.

_________

XxXxXxX

_________

Natsu doesn't understand a lot of the things that are happening right now.

Despite the sun being high in the sky, illuminating all the windows inside of Fairy Tail's guild hall a blinding white, the place is empty. It's normally the rowdiest time of the day for the guild, people searching for new jobs, mingling with one another and bodies cramping together as friends hang out—so where the hell is everyone? Silence fills the hall, tables are empty of silverware and the bar is dry.

Things are missing from his surroundings, too. There's no upper floor to the guild hall in his mind, bar stools are gone but tables remain, and the usual grime of leftover beer spilt on the floor is nowhere to be found. There's a sense of anticipation hanging in the air, telling him that something is about to happen but for the life of him he can't figure out what. Things are too fogged at the edges of his mind; pieces of the puzzle are missing.

The only things clear to Natsu are two things. Firstly there's a particular scent that lingers in the air. Honey and lavender, scents that he would normally find unbearable due to their flowery undertones, but they've become the most tempting smells he's ever come across. The types of temptations that set a different sort of fire in his belly and have him crave a different sort of hunger.

Secondly, these scents are making his dick twitch in his loose pants, rising to the occasion as he slowly becomes aroused. He doesn't believe that a couple of girly smells would be the lone cause of him getting hard like this. No, that's not it. It's got to be because mixing with those fragrances is that of Lucy's arousal. Even without this overtone of honey and lavender her regular scent can drive him to the brink of insanity, truly learning what it means to have some self-control. With these new scents, his dragon sense of smell easily picks up the little hints Lucy gives off, like a beacon of light in the dark, and he responds to them as intensely.

Glancing around the place, sitting on the guild hall floor with an on-coming boner, he's aware of all of these misplaced, strange things but he doesn't find himself caring about these abnormalities for long. Not when he suddenly finds Lucy in front of him, crawling on her hands and knees towards him. The look in her warm, brown eyes is that of such lust that it makes his breath catch in his throat. He feels as if he's being hunted by her, a thought that curls agitation in his gut, as he doesn't want to be the meek pray in any situation.

Yet Natsu doesn't stop Lucy's advances, becoming entranced by her movements and finding it impossible to focus on anything else around him. The purposeful swaying of her hips makes him want to cradle that lovely flesh in his hands. The dip of chest in her low-lined shirt makes him desperate to suckle on those wonderful assets of hers. She's wearing cloths, he acknowledges that, but whatever Lucy's wearing is small enough that there shouldn't be point to her wearing clothes at all.

There's a part of Natsu that knows this isn't like Lucy, to display herself so sexually. She would never do something so bold—particularly never in the middle of Fairy Tail, maybe not even in the safety of their home.

This close to Lucy that wonderful scent gets shoved up his nose like a drug he willingly gets addicted to. She's giving out pheromone signals that send his blood singing throughout every part of his body, calling out for him to come closer. The chemistry in his brain gets switched around—the rationality of knowing that it would be disrespectful to claim Lucy on the floor of the guild hall becomes useless to think about—and suddenly nothing else matters beyond having sex with her. This new scent of hers is like putting a starving man in front of a buffet. His light gasps keep his mouth open, as if he can taste her on his tongue in the air.

The confusion of her behavior quickly fades from Natsu's mind like every other questionable thing. He decides to get back to what's happening in front of him. If she wants to be bold, he'll let her.

Natsu leans back on his hands, letting Lucy settle between his spread leg on her hands and knees still. She arches her back, having her rear push farther into the air and exposing her sobbing petals to the warm air. Her scent of arousal burns in his mind. She gives a light lick of her lower lip when she eyes his erection creating a tent in his pants.

"Natsu," Lucy purrs. Her voice is low and so husky, this unusual tone of hers making his cock pulse.

For all he knows, Lucy's probably in heat, or … what's the word she would use to describe it? Something about how girls have certain times where they're more fertile then others. Whatever it is, that has to be why her scent is so all consuming. He's smelled this before with other animals out in Magnolia Forest, females calling out to their males by scent alone. He's never noticed such a thing on other human females, probably because he never gave a shit before.

With Lucy though, his girlfriend, his partner, this woman he's willing to give his life for, her scent says all. How she wants to be taken by him right now, to relieve this ache in her core. To let him do as he pleases with her, body and soul without complain. As long as she can take his seed nothing else matters.

To Natsu, realizing what's happening to Lucy's body, his thoughts drift to new territory. If they were to come together she might become pregnant. That's the entire purpose of her being as horny as she is. Her bodily instincts to bear a child override all sense of reason within her. She's been taking a potion to prevent pregnancy but that doesn't mean crap when his dragon's blood is soaring—

Lucy's lips hover over his softly and her heated breath fans across his skin. "I want to go down on you, right now. I can't take it. I'm aching for you, Natsu," she begs. 

Wait, what's happening? Why should Lucy being pregnant matter when she's offering herself to him? That scent of hers is too overwhelming. How the hell is he supposed to think? What does it all matter?

Natsu definitely knows Lucy would never talk like this, not in the heat of their most passionate moments has she uttered such filthy words. She tries, and a lot of the times it works, getting him off in hearing such lewd things from that pretty little mouth of hers. He can tell when she's forcing herself to say certain things though and in return it makes him feel uncomfortable for her.

But, yet again, he finds himself unable to question what she's doing. He can only give into his desires.

Lucy straddles him with powerful thighs locking around his hips and she slyly wraps her arms around his neck. She rubs enthusiastically against Natsu's firm dick, the heavy petting encouraging his length to rise further. He keeps hooded eyes on her blushing face, desperate to watch her every emotion. His hands move on their own, reaching around to cup her ass and kneed the plump rear between his fingers. He pulls her closer to him, their stomachs pressing together and her mounds straining against him, pushed up by the force.

He nips at the swell of her left breast, teasing the sensitive skin under his teeth. He slowly curls a finger around the edge of her shirt, pulling the neck line down until he notices she isn't wearing a bra, satisfying him to the fullest. He pulls the loose shirt's neckline to the side, exposing a pert nipple. His warm breath fanning across her sensitive skin makes Lucy tremble.

There are no kisses to initiate fondness. No sensual touches that ask permission to continue with their wishes. No giving and taking. There is only the dragon before a feast that he will not let go to waste, skipping the entree and getting straight to the main course.

Lucy gently lifts up on her knees to push her bud closer to his mouth for easy reach. She whimpers with his hunger, playing with the rosy peak against the tip of his tongue. Damn, her skin feels hotter than normal, the burn under his mouth reminding him of eating fire. He rubs his thumb across her neglected nipple over the fabric of her shirt. His ears perk to her every sound, her gasps and those addictive moans. She's so responsive!

Determined to keep those noises streaming out like prayers, Natsu makes sure to keep his touches gentle. If he gets too rough with her he might scare her away and that's the last thing he wants. She likes to take her time between them, to draw out these moments until its insanity at the highest level of ecstasy. It's rare for Lucy to like it rough and demanding, moments like that only happening when they would get mad at one another. And while Natsu does like to dominate over her more often than he should out of respect for her, taking things slow, getting to memorize every inch of her body over and over again sets him on a high. He'll let pride rear its head if he can satisfy her how she likes it.

Natsu lightly bites her nipple and soothes the pain with a roll of his tongue. He suckles like a newborn finding home with its mother until it becomes apparent that he's a full grown male with the way he harshly sucks the skin next to the wet nipple. He leaves a darkened love bite there, the hickey making him grin from ear to ear.

"Up," is all Lucy commands. She weaves her fingers through his hair at the back of his head, urging him to lift his head to capture his lips.

Tongues slide against one another, saliva tangling and getting dirty. Heat passes between them, burning in the lungs and sharing the same air. Natsu swears he can smell fire from a charcoal grill, his favorite kind of fire, linger in Lucy's breath. She didn't actually eat the fire; unable to do such a thing unlike him, but a part of him says that he can smell such a thing because it's what her body wants. It's what that scent of hers is calling out for him to take satisfaction in, tricking his mind.

He'll give into this illusion for the rest of his life if it means never letting her go.

_________

XxXxXxX

_________

Lucy is having fun watching Natsu struggle in his sleep.

He makes these little noises, grunts and groans of frustrations, his mouth tightening and loosening repeatedly. She's seen it before how active he can be in his sleep, sometimes drawing up the will to talk. He had the audacity at one point a long time ago to punch her in his sleep with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist attack. Luckily, he's never done that since, which is why she'll let him sleep in the same bed with her at all.

Lucy's eyes are drawn down to his legs when he suddenly kicks, reminding her of a dog chasing a squirrel in its sleep.

What she finds below his waist makes her realize what kind of dream he's having.

Her eyes widen and a flash of Natsu's fire flares down her spin when she finds his erection building under the covers of their thin blankets.

No way—Natsu is having a wet dream! Those little groans he was making weren't from innocence but of sin. His fingers continue to grasp at the air but in his dream he's grasping at something else. The hitch in his breathing she realizes sounds the same whenever they would get to playing with each another. She's been watching her boyfriend pleasure himself in his sleep thinking it was nothing but fun.

A harsh blush creeps up Lucy's neck and across her face. There's no avoiding the slight squeak that she makes in the back of her throat. She sits up for no reason other than she feels she has to, smoothing out the wrinkles in her black pajamas in fluster.

Seeing this is not helping her! For the past few days she's been craving Natsu's body to the point of exhaustion with herself. Normally she would act upon her lust and indicate to him what she'd want. The affections are easily returned after all this time in their relationship, having Natsu become comfortable getting intimate after he used to be such a shy boy. The problem is that she's been too busy during the day with odds and ends items. By the time she gets home she's too tired and sleep becomes her only desire. Thus, seeing Natsu with such a proud display of arousal, after days of neglecting her body's needs, prompts the wolf to howl in her soul.

Lucy can't tear her eyes away from her boyfriend's morning wood, watching it with clenched hands as it twitches under the covers. Realizing what this means, there's something about watching Natsu fight in his sleep for some sort of release that feels … almost intimate. She's had a few wet dreams in her life, none that she can fully remember, but she knows she's had them from the fluttering of her petals and having to gasp for breath waking up. It's a sensation of having no control over what's happening, giving into those lustful dreams and letting them consume you—it's intense. It's something that Natsu is going through right now in front of her to watch.

She debates with herself for a long time, embarrassingly long as her stare could burn holes through their blankets to his cock, about what she wants to do to him. Would it be right? Oh, no, she shouldn't—what kind of perverted girl would she be? But the urge to touch him is going to make her scream. It wouldn't hurt to play with him a little, would it? She's sure he would appreciate it.

One part curiosity and another part unadulterated lust consumes her veins and warms the blood that rushes to her womanhood. Hesitantly, she pushes aside the blankets to uncover Natsu's briefs that strain with his erection.

God, is she being stupid doing this? Isn't this sexual harassment if he's not aware of it? Then again, if he's having a wet dream it has to be with her, right? He's never rejected any advances from her before and she's sure he would appreciate some real life stimulation …

She lightly caresses his shaft over the fabric of his underwear, feeling the heat of his sex burning under her fingertips. As always, his body temperature is ten degrees hotter than the average persons. When his arousal courses through his blood, it creates a burning desire within Lucy, as well, feeling that heat under her hand but also remembering what it feels like to have it inside of her, their connection cauterizing their bodies to become one.

Natsu gives no other reaction beyond a slight gasp but that noise alone is deafening in the silence of the morning. He turns his head but doesn't open his eyes, not surprising to Lucy since he can sleep through anything. The noises he makes are something you'd never think could come from such a strong-willed boy. It solidifies her need to help him finish what his dream started.

She worships him a little tighter and brushes against the tip, prodding where she can feel the slit of his cocks head. The stiffness in her small hand has images of his manhood float through her mind. How he leaks thick pre-cum for her alone and how he can fill her to the brim, that lovely stretch in her opening a sensation she always wants more of.

__________

XxXxXxX

__________

Natsu has never felt the intensity of fire before, not when he eats it for magical power. Unlike others who instinctively keep away from the element to prevent from being burned, he welcomes the heat and the char that accompanies the flames.

He never realized that there are other ways of kissing fire until now. Ravaging Lucy senseless, tasting her watermelon lip-gloss under his tongue and devouring that warm breath of hers, makes him understand though. This fire she passes from her lush lips down into his belly makes him want to move for the sake of movement, to do something to relieve this pressure that Lucy molds into a pit of lava inside of him. Normally the fire he eats converts to replenishing his magic, from starving to death to having a full stomach, but with Lucy's fire how is he supposed to accept it? How is he supposed to let it consume him when all he wants to do is consume her?

Against her open mouth a low growl builds in Natsu's throat. Its deeper sounding then anything he's given before. It's a sound he can't hold back. Gravely purrs that shout his dominant instincts. It comes from a place deep inside of him begging to capture Lucy, to bring her to submission and to let her have him as much as she can take in her time of heat.

The thought makes his fangs hum in his mouth to bite. He doesn't understand how the sensation comes about but he's not unfamiliar with it. A lot of the time when they would get down to having sex, this humming of his bones would settle in his fangs. He wants to mark her, to claim her, to not only let her be his partner but to be his mate. To be bound to her in such an intimate way that it would surpass human expectations. He's never had the courage to ask such a thing from her before but who are either of them to deny their wants within such intensity? Fate happens not from talk but from action.

Manicured nails lightly drag along his bare back, sending wave after wave of electricity up Natsu's spine. Since when did he take his coat off? And since when did Lucy get entirely naked sitting in his lap? Eh, who the hell cares?

He uncontrollably arches against Lucy, rubbing a nipple with one hand and gripping her rear with the other, pushing her hips towards him and grinding into that unbearable heat of hers. He wishes that it was his pants that were gone, dammit.

Lucy's taste, her very existence, coats his saliva and unifies with his breath. Mouths clash and lips overlap in desperation to put out this fire in one another. Her nails trail onward, over his broad shoulders and down his chest, contouring to every dip of muscle. She glides down to his stomach that clenches with her touch and she thumbs the V of his hips. He can feel her toying with his line of hairs that reach from his belly button to disappear beyond the line of his belt, acting as a trail for her fingers to follow. She slides down his navel and pushes her way under his sash belt into his pants. Her touch nuzzles at his hairs just above where his cock stands to the occasion.

Unable to handle her teasing, Natsu breaks the kiss with a snarl and pants against her lips. "Dammit, I wish I had better control around you. When I see you all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless."

"Who says that's a bad thing? I need to feel you cum inside of me all the time, so I think our desperation's are mutual," she smiles soft. Her silky hand surrounds his heat and pumps him; the head of his dick rubbing against the fabric of his pants making him grind his teeth.

Natsu can't grope Lucy hard enough, tongues can't glide around one another fast enough and the sweat of skin can't bring them close enough to one another. Even if he were to give her all of his cum inside of her willing folds, he feels it would never be enough. He wants to feel his pulsating cock carve into her womanhood for as long as she lives. To have his scent layer over hers pertinently, not just a few days from close contact, and to have it tell all who she belongs to. He wants to walk within her every step.

Lucy eyes momentarily lose their potency as she sees something within Natsu she isn't expecting. "Natsu?" she asks confused.

A deep abyss can be found in his midnight eyes, losing any sense of reason and being replaced with an instinct that goes back thousands of years to an age where dragons ruled. The way he licks his lips, glossing over a fang that hums louder and louder in his feverish mouth, raises goosebumps on Lucy's arms that Natsu can clearly see.

She's awakened the dragon in him and there's no stopping it.

__________

XxXxXxX

__________

Self-consciousness has been thrown out the window for Lucy and powerful longing, perhaps mingling with a slight sense of determination, has come over her. She has massaged, cupped and groped her way into having Natsu sweat against the sheets, breath turning heavy and legs twitching. With every noise and move he unconsciously makes, watching him wrestle with lust in his sleep and giving him a ghostly sense of pleasure, it sends fire fluttering down to Lucy's petals perversely. She's soaked through her panties by this point, feeling the way the wetness cools against her haven whenever she would shift her legs.

She sits beside his hip, toying with one of her pert nipples above the fabric of her black PJ top, never the type of girl the sleep with a bra on. The tingling sensation of having her bud played with and the fullness of her chest swelling at her touch makes her wish that Natsu wasn't asleep. She tries to imagine that it's his fingers touching her in all the right ways, getting ready to attach his mouth to a pert nub, but nothing can compare to the touch of her dragon boy. In the palm of her other hand is Natsu's hard cock, the tautness of it straining within his briefs and having a damp spot form where the head is, his pre-cum staining the dark fabric.

The sight of it has Lucy desperately wanting to bring his throbbing cock to her lips. While she's not a fan of the taste that accompanies eating him whole, salty with musk to it that she can't compare to anything beyond knowing its Natsu, the thought of having such an intimate part of him in her mouth has always brought her to her knees, both literally and figuratively, with desire for him.

Then again, the fabric of Natsu's briefs might be chaffing against him since there's nothing to lubricate his begging erection …

Using that small initiative to continue onward, Lucy gently stretches the band of his briefs up and over his cock, letting it breathe freely and bob back. Small droplets of plentiful pre-cum drip against his sun-kissed belly, making her moan in seeing Natsu's spunk sit against his own body. She can't remove his briefs due to him sleeping but she pushes them down as far as she can.

She wets her lips before bringing that pink mouth to brush along his shaft, kissing her way down to the base and back up again. He tastes bitter, the scent of sleep and in need of a shower coming to mind, but she pushes past the taste easily due to her passion. She slinks her tongue out, wetting his girth with her saliva and licking some of that pre-cum off his navel willingly. Having enough of her PJ's, about to die of heat stroke in them, she wipes the garments off and drops them to the floor. Leaving her in only her panties, baby pink with white lace around the edges, the fabric runs close between her cheeks and the tightness of it brushing against her clit has her give a slight moan that she can't help.

Lucy sits on her knees and spreads her legs, smoothing the tips of her fingers along her folds over the fabric of her panties. It's been so long since she's done this to herself, as Natsu is usually here to take care of her every need but with him sleeping away she takes to satisfying herself. She prods the edges of the underwear to brush a finger against that wetness that covers every inch of her womanhood. She builds the tension inside of her, pulling away and coming back to that wetness, ghosting over her hole where it collects.

God, how she wishes it was him doing this to her! But she can't wake him up. Not when theres something exceptionally … naughty about what she's doing. It something that thrills her, as if it's a secrete she has to keep from this sleeping boy. While there's no denying what's happening to him, because she's going to make sure he cums from it, all the evidence needed, what she's doing to herself right next to him sends a tingle down her spine. What is she, a cheap thrill seeker? And not the normal kind but the sexual kind?

Well, she guesses there's no turning back now. She might as well roll with it.

With her free hand, she grips Natsu and pumps him slowly, moving him in time with her fingers against her core. His length is heavy and stays wet from her mouth that she's brought back down, trailing along the vein that runs down his shaft.

Natsu withers and a small moan escapes his tight lips. His left leg kicks and she swears he's getting hotter under her touch. It's like pressing against a water pad that's been heated for too long, both lovely and burning.

"Lucy …"

His wishful voice has her jerk away from his length to look up at him. She waits anxiously to see his dark eyes look down at her, to catch her in this depraving act, but he remains asleep. His expression makes him look as if he's in pain, face flush and mouth panting for breath, worrying her for a moment. But that whimper in his throat and the way he squirms tells her otherwise.

"Fucking hot … Please, Lucy…" he mumbles.

Her heart swells and something flutters in her stomach hearing her name on his lips. He is dreaming of her. He wants her even in his sleep. And if that is true then she'll do her best to please him in reality, as well.

She watches him apprehensively while keeping a grip on his boner, lightly pumping him but he never opens his eyes. If he was awake he'd acknowledge her in a heart-beat, never one to fake sleep or ignore her when she'd be this desperate for his body.

Lucy firms her grip; not to hard but not too soft, just right from knowing how he likes it after all this time being together. She starts slow and steady stroking motions. All the way up and all the way down, repeating it. Whenever her hand would be all the way down, her lips would be up top and pecking kisses at his slit, lightly licking it.

She gasps when he bucks, having her pause from the unexpected move, doing an instinct like that in his sleep. His bucks are light, letting her stay near the head of his cock without fear that he'll make a sudden move in his sleep that might hurt her. His mind might be filled with vivid dreams but his body knows what's happening without needing prompt, reacting as it should in begging for more.

She keeps up her stimulation's, watching Natsu gasp and move his arms to grip his hands together above his head. Lucy alternates the speed at which she pumps him to heighten the sense of arousal. She speeds up then slows down, grip tight to the point of the skin turning red and then letting him go to tortuously feel only her lips on his shaft.

__________

XxXxXxX

_________

"I'm so horny, Natsu," Lucy quivers. "Please, please, I want to wrap my pussy around your dick badly."

Cloths are gone; the world has changed color and shape. Screw it, all sense of logic is gone. Natsu is confused for a second when he realizes they're no longer in the guild hall but outside his house in the backyard. The vibrant trees to their right sway in the light breeze and the summer heat of the sun bears down on them in this little patch of grass they find themselves in. His disheveled house is silent beside them, wooden boxes stacked next to the rock exterior and a few items scattered about on the ground. With no lights on inside the house, it tells him that Happy isn't home.

Good because if anyone else where to see Lucy as she is right now he'd take to rolling some heads. No one else can know what she looks like in the throws of passion, having her petals licked and her little flower bud sucked on. How she kneels over his mouth, thighs trembling to keep herself up, mouth lifted to the blue of sky and saying nonsensical things in her pleasure.

But who the hell cares where they are? Natsu wants nothing more than to rut into Lucy until neither knows where one begins and the other ends. Before that though, he need to bring her to a high and keep her begging.

A steady snarl rings through his chest. "Keep begging like that. I'll fuck you like I own you when you deserve it." He lightly nips at her swollen clit and makes her squirm.

He kneads the back of her full thighs repeatedly and tries to steady her bucks under his tongue, unable to hold back her instincts to move with his touches. She doesn't know where to put her hands, as they clench the front of her thighs and leave red marks with their harsh grip.

With Lucy's weeping petals above Natsu's mouth, he gives one long lick up her core, gathering her wetness on his tongue. He's come to realize that she tastes slightly different down there, too. It's her taste as usual but there's something hotter, more sinful about it. A euphoria of want blooms in his mind, savoring this heat that reminds him of a tart fruit.

He takes to devouring that fruit for a long while, prodding his tongue and further collecting her whimpers into his ears, her quivers under his touch and her scent heightening with her desires. To devour her like this, bringing out those whimpers and having her come undone because of his warm mouth, brings a sense of pride.

"Don't stop," she pants. "Ah, God, Natsu."

Gripping her ass tightly, he leaves crescent moon marks in the supple flesh and brings her closer to him. He watches Lucy above him with her harsh blush reaching up to the tips of her ears, making him want to nibble on those tips but instead taking to nibbling her folds. He alternates between harshly suckling her nub to light lapping, feeling her pulsate as her nearing orgasm begins to send sparks down her body. He relishes that feeling, exciting him to soon feel that tight cavern pulsate around his own dick.

"I-I'm so close," Lucy groans.

That becomes his signal to stop.

Noting the lack of stimulation, she pouts and whines slightly. "What happened? Why'd you stop?"

Natsu nuzzles her to get off him, altering their positions to sit before one another. The way she purses her lips and gives him that annoyed, puffy cheek looks makes him laugh. He puts a hand to her hip and the other caresses her cheek, rubbing his thumb against the heat of her face.

His reasoning behind short-stopping her orgasm keeps that chuckle low. "I don't want you to cum unless it's because of my cock," he says.

Her eyes widen, understanding coming to her that makes lust return to her flushed expression. "If that is what you want …" She slowly reaches for his length, rubbing her hands up his thighs.

"It's what I'll let you have in this moment."

"But what I want is for you to take me."

Natsu watches his mate through hooded eyes of lust, hyper focusing on her every move that trembles before him. Lucy pants for breath, her chest covered in his love mark and saliva coats her nipples that remain pebble hard. Little bruises on her neck show his dedication towards her, trying to relieve this ache in his fangs.

Natsu rests his forehead against hers, locking their eyes together. "On your knees," he demands.

She does as told without question, eager to get on with their love making. She turns her back to him, getting down on her hands and knees against the soft forest floor covered in pine needles and vibrant grass. Spreading her legs, she pushes her rear into the air and invites him to take her wet core. Her pussy pulsates to be touched.

That little sway of her hips has him lightly nip at the swell of a cheek, making her twitch under his lips. "It's not nice to tease," Natsu says heated.

Having Lucy in this position satisfies the dragon in a way he doesn't understand—he can't see her lovely expressions of want, can't watch her eyes close in pleasure nor can he kiss her this way. Yet watching her willingly display her glistening sex for him to ravage, back sheer with sweat and her chest swaying with heaviness, makes him want to cum right then and there.

With both hands, he spreads her lower lips lewdly, watching her juices, and perhaps some of his saliva, drip from her hole and fall to the ground. He licks his lips, fangs grieving to bite into her supple flesh but he holds that action back in favor of torturing her once again.

"I love you. I love you so damn much, Lucy," he says breathless. "To know how much you want me, to have you want every drop of my cum, God I can't take it. If you want it, you can have it …" He gives a sharp grin. "After you hold still."

"What—? Oh!" Her arms almost give out when his fingers trace the edges of her slick haven. It compels her to push her hips further into his touch, gripping the grass and ripping it up. "I-I though you said it wasn't nice to tease," Lucy moans.

"Only when you're the one teasing," he grins devilishly. "You're so damn tight. It's a wonder you can handle my dick like a virgin every time."

"Please, oh, God, Natsu, I can't keep taking you doing this to me. Please let me cum."

Natsu traces two fingers along her core, down to her clit that he rubs with the touch of a feather and back up to the edge of her dripping hole. She mews with every touch, unable to hold her front half up and dropping her face to the floor, keeping her hips in the air as she unconsciously sways and bucks.

He quickly prods three fingers into Lucy's hole, stretching the tight passage in preparation for his hot erection. She's so wet he easily slips into her soft warmth, wrapping tightly around his fingers. Natsu rubs just how she likes it, pressing his fingers to the top side of her tunnel and pumping at a steady pace.

"Oh, that feels so good!" Lucy hums. "I feel so tight. I can't take it."

He chuckles edges with a purr. "You can take it. I know you can. Keep yourself presented to me, Lucy."

She reaches under herself to play with her clit.

Seeing that bothers him.

Natsu grabs a fistful of her golden hair, bundling it in hand at the nap of her neck and pulling back on the strands. Lucy's face lifts to the sky and she arches her back. She drops her hand away from her clit, having to balance herself with both hands against the ground.

"Don't touch yourself," he hisses in demand, keeping his fingers in her hole but holding still. "I'm the only one that can give you pleasure. You don't like it then you're going to have to learn to control yourself. If I can do it, you can."

"Yes, Natsu," she whimpers in arousal.

He releases her hair much to her relief and he presses light kisses to one of her shoulder blades. He backs all the way out of her hole to rub all three fingers along her petals, up to that little nub that makes her cry, and back down to be buried inside of her heat. "I'll make you cum. Don't worry," he says.

_________

XxXxXxX

_________

Lucy pushes two slender fingers farther into her hot snatch, hearing her wetness squelch and gather to pool against the bed sheets. Normally she's not a fan of getting her bedding dirty but lust fogs the mind and acknowledges nothing beyond the need to cum. She's pushed aside her panties to touch, rub and pleasure herself in every way possible.

Her mouth keeps on Natsu's shaft, swallowing his heated sex and rubbing the base of it with her free hand. She can feel him pulsating, leaking a little more cum and telling her that he's on the verge of orgasm at any time. His responses have become more active, alternating between being breathless and gasping for air. He says simple words here and there—'wet', 'fuck' and 'Lucy' being a few of them. He growled fiercely at one point, sounding like an animal fighting over a fresh piece of meat. It startled her at first but her kink for those noises of his only spurs her on.

________

XxXxXxX

________

Natsu kneels behind Lucy, coating his cock with her lust and rubbing against her slit. He loves having her plump hips under his fingers, gripping them tightly and pulling her back against him for their thighs to be flush to one another. He takes to making sure she'll remember this feeling, of his presence hovering behind her to say how he wants to possess her. To say that the position she's gotten herself into shows how willing her body is to be claimed.

She's back up on her hands, turning her head to look over her shoulder and lock eyes with the dragon. "Take me," she pants.

It feeds him to hear that. "Do you want me to mark you, Lucy?"

Her expression makes her look as if she's in agony, eyebrows furrowing hard and mouth gaping open like she wants to howl. She moans her desires. "Yes. I want to be yours."

No sound of hesitation. No sense of unease or uncertainty from her. She's giving her full permission to become his dragoness, his mate for life.

Shit, how Natsu wishes it was possible to thrust into her with one hard push. He tried once before and it sent Lucy screaming at him, clawing for him to get away and tell him how much of a dumb-ass he was. Turns out you can't actually pound straight into a girl like it's nothing. Doing that apparently hurts like fuck. He'll take to pounding her once he makes sure that he makes their connection sweet and painless.

Natsu finally gives her what she wants. He presses his tip to Lucy's heat and slowly sheaths himself to the brim inside of her, taking his time to make sure that her expression of pain is only from her hunger. This angle of taking her from behind, tightening her passage and making him bite his lip from the warm pressure, is almost unbearable. The oversensitive feeling of his dick twitching inside of her makes her whimper and throb around his shaft.

Every time he comes back to her the same thoughts always go through his head. How warm, wet, silky and soft she is. It's a feeling he's well familiar with by now but it's always a surprise somehow. It's like a sensual, breathless kiss.

He doesn't wait for Lucy to signal that it's okay for him to move. He can't take sitting still in her velvety warmth and he figures that she has to be well adjusted considering the ample amount of juices she was leaking, begging for so long to have this moment happen. It's unbelievably euphoric to feel her pussy try and keep a hold of him every time he backs away from her hole. Natsu ruts into her until his tip continuously touches the entrance to her womb deliciously, the bits of pain with his fang gnawing his lip reminding him to take his time.

It's something that Lucy catches on to. She keeps her head down, looking to the ground and shielding her expression with her hair acting like a curtain. It's her soft voice over the sound of their thighs slapping together that pierces his ears. "Harder. Don't hold back."

He was expecting the tightness of her core to snap his dick firstly but it's her husky voice that snaps his sense of reasoning first. Lucy shivers under him, her sweet core convulsing around his dick as he picks up the pace. Natsu's expecting a voice of complaint from her, to say to slow down, but he hears nothing besides her mews, a miracle he doesn't want to end. All the noises she makes have his dragon purr. Nails drag along her back, leavening fresh red marks that will fade away with time.

Lucy grips the grass, ripping it up from the roots and unable to find purchase. "Cum inside me. I want your cum so badly. I want you to fill me."

"You don't have to tell me that," Natsu grunts.

If he could cum at the same time as her it would be fucking miraculous. He wants to full her with his seed while this heat permeates every inch of her. After all, it's always more fun when they're together.

Natsu rubs at different angles, her walls gripping him in all the right ways. There's a tightness coming on in his balls, burning up to the head of his cock and making his thigh shake slightly. He doesn't want this to end, he doesn't want to leave her warmth, but there's no preventing such a title wave of madness.

He wraps a lean arm around Lucy's waist, draping his chest against her back and reaching up to grope one of her breasts that sways with his thrusts. Natsu pinches and rolls the nipple, the fullness of the mound ample in his hand. Bringing his lips to the crook of her neck, exposed from her hair falling to one side of her shoulder, he leaves a hickey on the skin. His fangs scrap and ask permission for him to bite her. He can't. Not yet. He has to wait for her to cum and when the blood sings and his seed settles inside of her awaiting womb he can mark her as his.

"Lucy …" Natsu moans. "Damn you're so fucking hot. So amazin' for taking my cock like this."

Their cries come together to mark the passage of time. Natsu's thrusts become frantic, unable to stop despite seeing Lucy's arms quivering, wanting to drop to the floor again. The sound of their bodies slapping harshly together calls out to the woods. Tension builds from the head of his dick down to balls, turning taunt like that of a rubber band stretching. Lucy's thigh muscles rubbing against his twitch, her stomach clenches and her very core convulse.

Her own fire bursts inside of her and becomes an inferno that can't be stopped. Lucy cums as quick as he expected, no need for her pearl to be played with when she has a demon ridding her back.

"God, yes! Your so big inside of me. I-I'm going to fall apart," she shouts.

Lucy's entire body shakes, gripping his shaft and milking him for his cum that he'll gladly give to her. Holy hell, Natsu can't take this position anymore. Her tightness is going to break his damn dick before he can release inside of her.

Natsu lifts her to sit in his lap, keeping his chest pressed against her back, sticking them together between their heat and sweat. This new angle has Lucy cease all breathing momentarily; her breath coming in short spurts as her orgasm consumes her body and soul while he continues his thrusts. He wraps an arm under her breasts and his other hand presses against her stomach, clenching there and slowly reaching down cup her mound, splaying his fingers around where they connect.

Natsu lips settle against her shoulder past her ruffled hair. It's the perfect position, thrusting deep up into her and keeping his mouth easily within reach of where he wants her to bear his mate mark.

As the fire in Lucy's veins slowly ebbs away, he can feel his cock swell inside of her. He can't help but close his eyes tightly when his balls tremble. Her walls rub against him just as he likes it, squeezing him for every stroke he gives but not constricting his movements. As that fire in his stomach rumbles, building wildly to trail down to the head of his dick, his hips sputter. Natsu loses the rhythm that brought Lucy to her peak and everything within him becomes primal. He grinds into her heavy and hot, not caring for how he gets his release but knowing that he needs it.

In her inebriated state, whimpering with her freshly sensitive walls being penetrated, Lucy brings an arm around to tangle her fingers into his matted hair. "Cum for me, my dragon," she whispers.

Her words act as a command that Natsu submits to. His muscles lock down and he empties inside of her womb, giving powerful spurts and filling her essence with his. His length throbs within her warmth, stretching and coating her walls in white. Fucking shit, he's never felt such relief in his life to cum.

In the instant Natsu releases all he has inside of her, he bites the crook of Lucy's neck. This isn't a gentle nip or a lustfully hickey like all those times before. This is a harsh bite that breaks the skin and has blood trickle onto his tongue that burns there. It's sweet, something he wasn't expecting, and oh so unbearably hot in his mouth. The darkness under his closed lids become dots of blue and purple, becoming light headed from all the blood rushing about in his body.

Letting fire brand his teeth, Natsu marks Lucy's skin to permanently say to everyone who his mate is. He wraps her in an embrace, holding onto her tightly as a sort of comfort and to say how sorry he is for causing her pain. But it's a pain that will be worth it.

__________

XxXxXxX

__________

Natsu wakes up thrusting his head back into the pillows.

Lucy figured he would force himself awake after cumming like he did, his milky seed coating his stomach in hot strings. She got to watch him burst in her hand, as she debated about swallowing his spunk but decided against it, as she wanted to see those hot spurts seep out of him.

Natsu doesn't acknowledge his surroundings right away, moving an arm to cover his eyes from the bright world and catching his breath with heavy pants that rock his chest. The double punch of haze from sleeping and cumming relaxes his body, as he turns into a puddle of mush against the mattress.

His dick twitches after stopping its onslaught, slowly lowering like a daisy wilting without water. It's no surprise to Lucy when it doesn't soften right away. He does that often, staying hard for long moments after cumming as if he's prepared for the next round already. Back when she was inexperience with erections, she always thought a guy would immediately turn soft and stay like that for hours but it turns out not all guys are the same. He'll settle down for ten minutes or so until he's good to go again.

With Natsu becoming aware of his surroundings, eyes slowly opening and staring at the ceiling past his arm, coming to terms with what he was dreaming about, everything comes bearing down on Lucy. She started all of this, but sitting fully naked beside Natsu, removing her fingers from her core after masturbating and having him cum in his sleep, it makes her want to hide away into the bathroom.

"Lucy …?" he questions unsure.

She twitches hearing his groggy morning voice. "Um, good morning. I'm sorry. Wait, I'll clean that up," she says quickly.

"Did I just cum?" he asks.

Reaching down to the floor for her PJ top, she decides to use that as a cloth to clean off his cum. The mostly clear cum shimmers against her silky PJ and the parts that are a deeper white make her blush harder, seeing the contrastive colors and materials. Keeping an eye on Natsu as he slowly figures out what's happening, never being a morning person and always taking a while to come fully around to the waking world, she cleans his stomach off thoroughly. Lucy tries to work past her embarrassment, reassuring herself that what she did wasn't wrong. She's just a girlfriend pleasuring her boyfriend in his sleep.

"I hope you don't mind. I, uh, kind of took it upon myself too—well, you know …" she says.

He leans up on his forearms, taking notice of her lack of dress. "Why are you naked?"

"I … I was, um, I couldn't help myself," she says shy.

His eyes widen. "I thought what happened was just a dream."

"It was. I just decided to … reenact some of it in reality."

"So while I was sleeping you were blowing me?" he asks incredulous.

She groans. "It sounds awful when you say it like that."

Lucy screams when Natsu suddenly pounces. She's thrown back against the bed under him, her breasts bouncing from the force and sunshine hair hallowing against the blankets. His large hands grip her wrists on either side of her head. Not being prepared for this, she squeezes her legs tightly together as Natsu kneels over her, his softening cock lingering in the air between them. A droplet of left-over cum leaks from the head and lands on her stomach.

His dark eyes have fogged over, as if he's not entirely there. He licks a fang and there's something in his expression that makes him seem animalistic as something overtakes him. It lets him know he wants to have sex but he can't seem to comprehend the here and now.

Natsu's kiss immediately indulges into feral territory. His tongue demands and invades her entire mouth, teeth clashing at one point in his hysteria to kiss her. Confused but entirely willing, Lucy overlaps his lips with hers and lets him kiss her senseless. Those growls he gives when passion rises between them sound different than usual. They demand for her to submit to his needs. It's not a bad idea, really.

They part with a string of saliva connecting them.

Lucy talks past the lump in her throat. "W-what exactly were you dreaming of us doing?"

The question makes his head tilt to the side but when he remembers the events of his dream, he smirks. "Making a baby," he says.

How is she supposed to answer that!? "Natsu, don't say such things! Having a child is not something to tease about," she scolds.

"You were acting really horny. I mean, weird horny. And I was, I don't know, being weird too. Like more dragon then human … It didn't make sense."

"Dreams usually don't," she mutters.

Natsu's nose twitches and his eyes narrow with an intensity behind them, as he seems to be smelling for something in particular. When he finds what he wants, a grin of satisfaction that could rival the devil comes about. He puts a hand to one of her full thighs, lightly prying it. "Open your legs," he says heavy.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had an entirely different story in mind to write but I was struggling really bad with it. Giving up on that story for now, this little jem came about. This jam thats entirely too sexually explicit with the way I write but screw it.
> 
> Currently after this I'm working on a Stone Age themed fanfiction.
> 
> Please, if you liked it, leave a kudos or a review! They're always appreciated!


End file.
